


a taste for it

by peacefrog



Series: Hannibal Cre-ate-ive Events [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Hand Feeding, M/M, Non-Traditional Restraints, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: Hannibal looked between Will and the window. Outside, the winter sun had set. “I’ve been thinking about your proclivity for dominance.”Will smirked, a warm darkness brewing in his belly. “Have you now?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the lovely [littlethingwithfeathers](http://littlethingwithfeathers.tumblr.com/), who suggested non-traditional restraints.

Hannibal ushered Will into his office, just as he had twice a week for a month since Will’s release, though now something was different. The set of his shoulders, perhaps, or a subtle shift in his expression. His eyes seemed to cast their own light out into the room.

“Something’s on your mind,” Will said, taking his seat. He gripped the arms of the chair in his hands and let the leather glide across his palms. The curve of it like flesh and bone. Like it had become a part of him.

“Many things, I suppose,” Hannibal said, mirroring Will’s posture in his chair.

“Something more than usual, though.” 

Hannibal looked between Will and the window. Outside, the winter sun had set. “I’ve been thinking about your proclivity for dominance.”

Will smirked, a warm darkness brewing in his belly. “Have you now?”

“It suits you,” Hannibal said, eyes fully trained on Will now. “You’re never more yourself than when you claim control.”

“Am I myself with you?” Will asked, letting his tongue dart out to lick his lips. A nearly imperceptible gesture that Hannibal couldn’t tear his eyes from. “Am I in control?”

“You’re the only one who can answer that question.”

Will laughed, a dark sound that rumbled in his chest. “Take off your tie,” he said. 

Hannibal replied with a curious tilt of his head.

“Wrap it around your hands and hold it taut across your lap.”

Hannibal drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair, gears turning behind his eyes. Will anticipated his refusal, but was met instead with the site of Hannibal calmly, casually, unknotting his tie and holding it as instructed.

“Good,” Will said. “If you let go at any point during our session, I’ll leave and I won’t come back.”

Hannibal nodded, the slightest twitch of his head, but enough to convey that he understood. “In our last session you were telling me about your dreams,” he said. “Have you any more to tell me about?”

“Last night I dreamed that I was an animal. I don’t know what. Something big, antlered. My hooves beat the ground and rattled the earth with every step.”

“And what did you do as this animal?”

“I hunted things. Squirrels and rabbits. I didn’t kill them, though. I held them in my mouth, let them feel the press of my teeth.”

Hannibal’s hands clenched around the fabric of the tie. It strained tightly across his thighs. “The anticipation of an act can oftentimes be more satisfying than the act itself.”

“Yes,” Will said, lips upturned in a smile. “I suppose it can be. But there is also great satisfaction to be found in sinking in your teeth.”

“Is there anyone in particular you’re thinking of sinking your teeth into?”

“I don’t know, Dr. Lecter. Perhaps you can point me in the direction of someone worthy of my teeth.”

Hannibal swallowed hard, clenching the tie ever-tighter. “Perhaps,” he said, looking away, and for the first time since Will had known him, Hannibal began to blush.

Their session went on in a blur of words and fabric drawn tight in Hannibal’s hands. When their hour concluded, Will crossed the space between them and took the tie from Hannibal. Wordlessly, he looped the tie back around Hannibal’s neck, and knotted it slowly, carefully avoiding Hannibal’s gaze.

“There,” Will said, tightening the knot at Hannibal’s throat, drawing his fingers down Hannibal’s chest before pulling away. “Until next time, Dr. Lecter.”

—

Their next session came quickly, and for that Will was thankful. Days not marked by his sessions with Hannibal had grown increasingly monotonous, bordering on unbearable. Will paced from Hannibal’s desk to the window, hands clasped behind his back.

Hannibal sat in his chair watching, tie wrapped in his hands, pulled in a straight line across his thighs, though Will hadn’t yet asked him to.

“Why did you do that? With the tie?” Will ceased his pacing and gazed back at Hannibal.

“I thought you would prefer me this way.”

“Is that part of our therapy now? Do I get to decide how I would… prefer you?”

“Ever-quickly you’re coming into your own. Choices such as these are precisely the ones you should be making.”

Will smiled darkly and crossed to Hannibal, gazing down at him through the hazy firelight. “Alright. I want you on your knees then. Hold the tie behind your back. I believe we’ve already discussed the repercussions of letting go.”

Hannibal knelt elegantly in front of his chair, back rod straight and tie clasped in tight fists at the small of his back. Their session continued on just like that. Will paced and spoke and, on occasion, stopped to glance down at Hannibal. For his part, Hannibal remained perfectly stoic, his grip on the tie never wavering.

—

Hannibal began their next session by falling to his knees in front of Will’s chair. Will watched with a smirk as Hannibal unknotted his tie and took it between his hands behind his back. 

“Is this alright?” Hannibal asked, gazing up at Will.

“It’s alright,” Will said. “Perfect. It’s perfect.”

—

“I don’t want you to talk,” Will said at their next session. Hannibal watched from his spot on the floor. “Just listen. Do you understand?”

Hannibal nodded, the lines of him sharp with supplication. 

“I’ve been thinking about taking you home with me after one of our sessions. Tying you to my bed. I haven’t decided yet if I would touch you. Maybe I’d just leave you there and watch you squirm.”

Hannibal’s dark eyes shone with mirth and fire.

“You’d like for me to touch you, though, I think. Wouldn’t you?” Will smiled at Hannibal from the window. “Is this sexual for you? Is anything sexual for you, I wonder.”

Will crossed to Hannibal and caressed his cheek. Hannibal’s eyes fell shut as he leaned into the contact.

“You’re having sex with Alana Bloom, so I know that you’re capable. Though I doubt what you have with her is about connection or attraction as much as it is control.”

Hannibal opened his eyes and licked his lips. He gazed up at Will with a quiet, burning hunger. One that ached as it clawed its way to the surface. 

Will pulled his hand away and took his seat. “Will you have me for dinner tonight, Dr. Lecter?” he asked, tracing the slope of Hannibal’s back with his eyes.

Hannibal nodded gracefully, the blush on his cheeks unmistakable.

—

Hannibal cooked and Will watched him from the armchair in the corner. Will had given him permission to speak once they walked through the door, and Hannibal spoke happily of each course he would serve.

The first course was heart tartare tarts, the shells of them fashioned in a way that the dough jutted out like shards, ready to skewer. Will sat at the head of the table. Hannibal served the tarts and removed his apron and, just as he was about to take his seat, Will caught his wrist, freezing him mid-motion.

“Take the apron as you did the tie, across your lap. On your knees beside me. Please.”

Hannibal hesitated for only a moment, then twisted the apron up in his hands and knelt beside Will’s chair. Will smiled, surprised at how much pleasure he drew from Hannibal’s obedience, wondering how far Hannibal would allow him to take this.

“Open,” Will said, taking one small tart between his fingers, presenting it to Hannibal’s lips. 

Hannibal bit the tart in two and licked the tips of Will’s fingers as he pulled away. Will popped the remaining half of the tart into his mouth and kept his eyes locked on Hannibal as he chewed.

“Very good,” Will said, stroking Hannibal’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Hannibal’s face softened, pleased to be pleasing, as he parted his lips for another bite.

—

Dinner concluded after three more courses, all of which Hannibal ate on his knees at Will’s side, gobbling down the offered bites from Will’s fork and fingers. After clearing the table and seeing to the dishes, the two of them retired to Hannibal’s study to sip bourbon by the fire. Hannibal asked Will to select the bottle.

Hannibal made to kneel by Will’s side, but Will insisted he take a chair. “Your knees must be aching by now,” he said, smiling.

“It’s a somewhat pleasant burn,” Hannibal assured him.

“You don’t strike me as the submissive type,” Will said, sipping his bourbon. “Why are you allowing me to do this?”

“So that you may see yourself as I see you. Radiant. Capable of anything your heart desires.”

“Anything?” Will tilted his head curiously at Hannibal. He hummed, contemplating. “Anything…” Will sipped his bourbon and watched the fire move. “Stand up, take down your pants, and masturbate for me. Make yourself come. No words.”

Hannibal took a sip of his bourbon and set it on the table. He stood in front of the fire, his body obscuring the orange and yellow flames. The flames framing him in a halo of firelight. His jacket and tie had been removed already, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He undid the buttons on his shirt and let it hang open, then undid his pants and shoved them along with his underwear down to his knees.

He was shockingly hard already, and in the dim light Will could see the pre-come that Hannibal slicked up and down the length of himself as he began to stroke. He eyed Will as he worked the full length of himself in his hand, silent, not even a moan escaping from his lips. His mouth hung open, slack with pleasure, and as he neared completion his thighs began to tremble.

Hannibal’s muscles strained and his cock leaked. The pace of his strokes grew rapid, desperate, and Will knew he would tumble over the edge any second.

“Stop,” Will said, with a casual wave of his hand, ignoring his own arousal. “I changed my mind. I don’t want you to come. Get dressed and sit down.”

A strangled sound burst from Hannibal’s throat as he tore his hand away. He stood there trembling by the fire for a moment before pulling his pants up and tucking his erection away. It strained at the front of his pants and he buttoned his shirt and took his seat.

“I’m tired. I should be going,” Will said, standing and gazing down at Hannibal. Hannibal eyed Will’s own arousal through his pants and said nothing. “I’ll see you at our next session, then. Thank you for a lovely evening, Dr. Lecter.”

Without another word, Will turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will woke in his bed the next morning aching. He’d denied himself the pleasure of his own hand in the night, and denied himself still as he showered and readied himself for the day. His next session with Hannibal was in three days time, and as Will ate breakfast standing at the kitchen counter, he found the idea of such a wait unbearable.

Will woke in his bed the next morning aching. He’d denied himself the pleasure of his own hand in the night, and denied himself still as he showered and readied himself for the day. His next session with Hannibal was in three days time, and as Will ate breakfast standing at the kitchen counter, he found the idea of such a wait unbearable.

After the dogs had been fed and let out and back in again, he found himself suddenly behind the wheel of his car, headed for Baltimore.

Alana Bloom’s car was parked behind Hannibal’s in the driveway. The door to Hannibal’s house was unlocked, and Will let himself in. He found the two of them in the dining room, halfway through their breakfast.

Hannibal smiled from the head of the table. “Will. Good morning.”

Alana furrowed her brows. “Is everything alright? Hannibal didn’t say we should be expecting you.”

Will smirked. “I was in the neighborhood. Dr. Lecter, can I talk to you in the kitchen?”

“Of course.” Hannibal rose from the table at once. “Alana, excuse us, please.”

“You are excused,” Alana drawled, eying the two of them as they disappeared into the kitchen.

Will plucked an apple from the bowl on the counter and bit into its flesh. He let juice dribble down his chin and smiled. “So have you fucked her yet? Or were you saving that for after breakfast?”

Hannibal eyed Will’s tongue as it darted out to lap at the juice. “After, I suppose.”

“Tell her to leave.” Will punctuated his words by sinking his teeth into the apple.

Hannibal parted his lips as if to speak, but closed them again and quietly made his way back into the dining room. Will stood at the counter eating his apple, and just as he was nibbling the last of the flesh from the core, Hannibal came back into the kitchen.

“She’s worried about you,” Hannibal said, smirking from the other side of the counter.

“Worried about me?” Will laughed softly. “I’m not the one she should be worried about.”

Hannibal gave Will a smile that declared itself half devious and half submissive. _Do what you will_ , it told him. _I am ready for you._ Will rounded the counter and stood behind Hannibal, drinking in the lines of him from head-to-heel. Hannibal’s breath remained steady, slow, and even, but caught noticeably in his throat when Will pressed himself close to Hannibal’s back.

“Put your hands flat against the counter,” Will whispered into Hannibal’s ear. “Don’t move and don’t speak until I say. Nod if you understand me.”

Hannibal nodded, once, barely perceptible, but for Will it was enough. He pulled himself away and stood behind Hannibal at arm’s length, watching the rise and fall of his shoulders.

“You didn’t finish yourself off last night after I left you. You’d want to wait for my permission, I think. Wouldn’t be the same for you otherwise, would it?”

Slowly, Will rounded the counter again, watching Hannibal’s hands pressed flatly to its surface. His face was calm, but the gentle blush painting his cheeks gave him away. And lower, the tenting of his trousers was unmistakable. 

“I like the look of you there. I think… I’d like you to stay awhile.” 

Will smiled, and walked from the kitchen to the dining room. On the table sat two half-eaten plates and Will plucked one up and carried it back to the kitchen. He sat down in the armchair and forked cold scrambled eggs into his mouth.

“Alana thinks there’s something wrong with me. Why else would you send her away with her food half-eaten and your bed still cold?” Will dropped the fork down onto the plate and set it on the floor. “Come here,” he said. “Crawl to me.”

Hannibal pulled his hands from the counter and turned to Will. Carefully, elegantly, he dropped to his knees, then pressed his palms flat to the tile floor. If it were possible to crawl with grace, Hannibal did, closing the space between them with hunger in his eyes. At Will’s feet, Hannibal sat back on his heels and crossed his hands behind his back.

“Do you have any limits? Sexually, I mean. You may speak to answer.”

“My limits have always been flexible.”

“Good. Would you feel more comfortable with a safe word? If we’re to take this further…”

“If I want you to stop, I’ll tell you to stop. Though I can’t imagine ever wanting you to.”

Will stroked Hannibal’s cheek, the gentlest caress. “Good,” he said. “That’s enough talking for now. I’d like us to switch places. Sit here and close your eyes. No peeking.”

Will fell down to his knees and Hannibal took his place in the chair. He let his eyes flutter closed and sat quietly, awaiting instruction. “Hands on the arm rests,” Will said, to which Hannibal immediately obliged.

Will drew his hands up Hannibal’s legs and curved them around his knees. “Very good. Now I’m going to pull down your pants and suck your dick. If you come without permission, I’ll never touch you again.”

Hannibal visibly stiffened, breath quickening in his chest, though he remained quiet and blind and still as Will undid his pants, only moving to lift his hips as Will pulled them down.

“My god, Dr. Lecter. You are aroused.” Will’s mouth watered as he eyed the swollen, leaking head of Hannibal’s erection. “Stay still now.”

Hannibal’s fingers dug into the arms of the chair as Will took him in hand. He gave Hannibal’s cock a half dozen lazy strokes before coming up into his lap and taking it between his lips. He focused on the tip, lavishing Hannibal’s cock head with his tongue, and as he took him deeper and deeper still, Will’s own arousal began to devour.

The arousal was an ache that Will found he never wanted to end, happy to stay there on his knees until it consumed them whole. Until it was no longer certain who was giving the pleasure. Who truly had the power. And perhaps it wasn’t about power at all, Will thought, letting Hannibal slide into his throat, gagging around the length of him. Perhaps, in the end, what flowed between them, blossoming like a dark flower, was something for which no name could exist.

Hannibal’s orgasm was building. Will could feel it between his lips and on his tongue. Hannibal ached and leaked and throbbed. His fingernails cut into the leather of the chair. Still, his eyes stayed closed, lips sealed tightly shut as his throat bubbled with strangled moans.

“Not yet,” Will whispered as pulled Hannibal from between his lips. His chest heaved as he tried to steady his breathing. He gave Hannibal’s cock one last good stroke before pulling away.

“Come here,” Will said, pulling Hannibal to his feet. The two of them wobbled together with the force of it, steadying themselves on each other. “Take your pants off and bend over the butcher block. You may open your eyes to find your way.”

Will watched as Hannibal removed his pants with such grace, and wondered at his hands not shaking. He folded the pants and handed them to Will. Will tossed them onto the chair and eyed Hannibal’s backside as he bent over the block, the height of it just lower than the counter.

“Good,” Will purred. “Very good.” He drew his hand up the back of Hannibal’s thighs, skimming along his backside, the dip of his lower back. Drawing his hand back down again, Will pulled it away, then swatted Hannibal ever-so-gently.

Hannibal’s breath caught in his chest as Will did it again, this time a little harder, swatting Hannibal’s cheek with the flat of his palm and watching as it blushed ever-redder. The next swat carried real force behind it, and Hannibal let out an audible moan.

“Do we count moaning as speaking?” Will’s palm to Hannibal’s other cheek now made a sound that rattled through the kitchen. The delightful song of skin-on-skin. Between Hannibal’s feet, a pool of pre-come was forming.

“I’ve taken you for a sadist for a while now but this.” The force of Will’s swat this time moved the butcher block across the floor. Hannibal’s skin darkened and Will swatted the same spot again. “This is not something I imagined you being into. What if I used something other than my hand? My belt or… what do you think, Dr. Lecter? You may speak.”

Hannibal swallowed hard and took a moment to compose himself. “A wooden spoon, perhaps,” he said. “They’re in the drawer with the cutlery.”

Hannibal’s voice was dark and desperate, and the sound of it curled Will’s toes in his shoes. Arousal ever-growing, it threatened to become something neither of them could contain. Will’s cock ached as he found a spoon in the drawer and carried it to Hannibal.

“You like being hit. Does the pain feel like pleasure on your skin?”

“Only when it’s being delivered by you.”

Will gripped the spoon tightly in his fist. “Shhh now, that’s enough,” he said, flicking his wrist and letting the spoon make contact with the reddest part of Hannibal’s skin. The flesh of his cheeks rippled at the contact.

Twelve more times, a half dozen on each cheek, Will swatted Hannibal with the flat of the spoon, and when he was finished Hannibal had buried his face in the crook of his own arm, barely containing his sobs of pleasure.

“Turn around,” Will said, voice now some trembling thing. He tossed the spoon onto the floor. “Turn around and come in my mouth.”

Will dropped to his knees as Hannibal struggled to get himself upright. His eyes were still squeezed shut, and the whole of him had begun trembling.

“Look me in the eyes while you do it,” Will moaned, the facade of his control crumbling. “Put your fingers in my hair.”

Tears glistened in Hannibal’s eyes as he took himself in one hand and gripped Will’s hair with the other. Their eyes stayed locked together as Hannibal stroked, and it wasn’t long at all before he was spilling his release all over Will’s parted lips. Will lapped at it as it dribbled down his chin and splashed against the front of his shirt. 

Hannibal crumbled with the force of his orgasm, falling to his knees the moment the last drop met Will’s lips. He clutched at Will with frantic hands and panted into the crook of his neck. Will drew Hannibal into his arms and stroked him gently as he trembled. And it was then that Will realized he had come in his own pants, having mistaken his pleasure for Hannibal’s own.

“Fuck,” Will mumbled into Hannibal’s hair. “You can talk now. We don’t have to play this game anymore.”

Hannibal pulled back to look Will in the eyes. Tears sat half-dried on his cheeks. “But I love every game we play together,” he said. “For now though, may I kiss you?”

Will laughed at the realization that their lips had yet to meet. “Of course,” he said, cradling Hannibal’s face and bringing their lips together.

Hannibal moaned into Will’s mouth then, and Will swallowed it down, letting it blossom in his chest and take root between his lungs. Pulling away, fresh tears had formed in Hannibal’s eyes.

Will smiled. “I can’t believe you let me spank you with a spoon.”

Hannibal grinned. “I can. And I believe I’d like it to be the first time of many. This doesn’t have to be just a game, you know."

“I know,” Will said, sighing, laughing, smiling as he once again took Hannibal’s face in his hands. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two should be up by the weekend. In the meantime, come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
